Conclusions
by Darker Sides
Summary: Sokka comes to many conclusions throughout his life, here are a few. Drabblish stories to stretch my imagination and entertain you no pairings YET! rated t for... Well, right now for just cautions sake
1. Rangy

**Conclusions**

Ok so this is my first foray in to the world of avatar fan fiction and I would like to stress something to you all this is FAN made FICTION. That is to say I KNOW it may NOT BE CANNON. This could be horribly off the mark and make no sense in the world of Avatar but it is MY thoughts on things. I know that "Kataang" is most likely going to happen but because this is "FAN FICTION" I am allowed (provided I give a disclaimer) to show my interpretations. So if this eventually gets to pairings (I have a lot planned for this one) I don't want complaining about "Stupid pairings"

That being said I DO NOT OWN Avatar the last airbender, Sokka or any characters that he thinks about or anything but maybe the words I am writing this with. Heck knowing the state of pre Test jitters I am in I might quote movies without meaning to.

Sigh

Let's get this story (read series of drabbles) started.

--

Sokka had come to some conclusions in his little 2 year old mind.

He had been watching his mother prepare dinner, not an uncommon thing for him to do. He loved watching her bustle about the room, her now rounded belly jiggling and shifting as she chopped food and put water into the pot to boil. He loved to watch the light dance in her hair and shine off of the necklace that she always wore. Her sapphire eyes stayed on the knife as she skinned the latest catch from his father with deft movements though every now and then they would dart up to check that he was alright playing. When she was sure he was fine she would smile at him and turn back to cooking. Yesterday daddy had brought in a whole Turtle seal and mother had been preparing it all day, scooping out the shell for a sled and peeling the skin back to make clothes, and of course taking the meat from the bones. Sokka had never had meat before and often wondered if it was good, he was sure it was if daddy ate it but still he wondered. (1)

Mama had been busy all day, so Sokka had began to entertain himself by playing with the little boomerang that his father had carved from some wood and given to him only days earlier. It was a rare treasure since wood rarely grew where they lived and he was proud of it. All day the young watertribe boy had been practicing and, in his mind at least, had gotten good at it, so when his mother sat back and smiled at her spit of meat sizzling over the fire, he decided to cheer her up even more.

"Look Ma!" he shouted and flung the boomerang towards her, planning on making it swoop around her head and come back to him so he could show her how good a warrior he was! Mama would hug him and tell him and extra story tonight and daddy might take him out hunting! Yet when he threw the smooth wood, he felt it wobble and to his horror instead of doing what he wanted the small toy fell into the flames of the fire. He rushed to the fire trying to take his beloved toy from it only to hear his mother yell and pull him back saving him from some nasty burns and scolding him the entire way.

So Sokka watched as his most prized possession burned and like any child he begin to cry, a warbling cry that was loud enough to draw looks at his tent. His mother, held him, telling him they would get him another boomerang . When that failed she tried to calm him by telling him that he was alright and that she hadn't meant to yell yet still the cries continued.

He didn't even notice his father come in look at him and then ask what the matter was, no he was far too busy morning the loss of his friend and comrade "rangy". They had had good times together . He would throw rangy and then he would come back if Sokka was lucky. It was great.

He continued this until he felt his father pops something into his open mouth. It was a piece of meat. Sokka stopped his crying in shock and begin to chew on instinct. The flavor of meat flowed into his mouth and over his tongue, it was a rich savory flavor that made him look at his mother and father in awe.

His father chuckled and ruffled his hair. A promise of a better boomerang was made and more meat was given to the child.

Sokka therefore came to two conclusions

One: That fire was bad, and hurt people and things that he loved even though it might help most of the time.

Two: That meat was good.

--

(1) Yeah ok I bet a two year old not eating meat in a socity of Ice fisherman and such sounds silly but lets just go with this ok?

Right so I will be uploading another one soon so Please, (I know from a reviewers stand point that the button is scary) PLEASE Review or I won't know if I am wasting my time typing or not. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO... You know I always hated those things where they give something flames would be used for so lets go with : DON'T FLAME ME DARNIT!


	2. He was right

**Conclusion**

I would like to stress something to you all this is FAN made FICTION. That is to say I KNOW it may NOT BE CANNON. This could be horribly off the mark and make no sense in the world of Avatar but it is MY thoughts on things. Because this is "FAN FICTION" I am allowed (provided I give a disclaimer) to show my interpretations.

That being said I DO NOT OWN Avatar the last airbender, Sokka or any characters that he thinks about or anything but maybe the words I am writing this with. Heck knowing the state of pre Test jitters I am in I might quote movies without meaning to.

The style I am trying out is kind of new right now, but you know how when you remember things and you forget what other say exactly but remember what you say or others if it's important? Yeah it's biased off that. Tell me what you think!

--

Sokka had come to two conclusions this day.

He was woken that morning by his mother moving about the tent restlessly, adjusting things that really didn't need adjusting and muttering about the time.

When he had helpfully supplied her that it was morning she jumped and stared at him as though she had forgotten that Sokka was there. It took a moment but then she smiled and knelt by him.

Her warm voice had asked him if he remember the talk they had a long time ago about why her belly was getting big.

" That's because you are getting a new me!" he chirped in reply when she asked. He loved showing his mother how very smart he was, making her smile, just like she was now, and giving him the highest of all complements: My smart little man.

She told him that she had a surprise, The baby was coming and tonight would be a big celebration but she need to get ready for the new baby right now.

Sokka thought a moment, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember how to get ready for someone coming over. "You mean you need to brush your hair?"

She laughed lightly but nodded.

"Can I help? I can make you a wolf's tail!"

His mother laughed musically and shook her head and told her he had to stay outside until she came.

Sokka laughed" The new me isn't a she! It's a he!" He giggled lightly "Silly momma!"

His mother giggled with him raising a delicate had to her mouth. Sokka noticed her wince and rub her belly

"You ok? Are you hungry?"

A smile graced her lips and she nodded she was and asked Sokka to go get fish for her. He obeyed because he was a good boy.

So Sokka walked around looking for fish, waiting for his brother, and wondering what it would be like. He would teach him to throw a boomerang and run really fast and climb the hills and chase after the penguins and if anyone messed with him they would just fight them and win!

He stayed there plotting in the cold until his father came, a huge smile on his face that told Sokka that his new brother was here and when his father took his hand the boy was beaming.

As he followed his father Sokka noticed that things seemed strange almost like in a dream. The tent was dark and smelly. There were older woman here and Gran-gran sat next to his mother smoothing her hair and smiling happily. His mother looked sleepy, she was wrapped in many blankets and held a bundle to her chest. She looked at Sokka and smiled calling him over.

Sokka climbed over to his mother's side and stared in interest at the bundle. That was it? That was his little brother? It was small. That could never chase things or throw a boomerang! What was going on? He kept staring expecting the people around him to laugh and tell him it was a joke.

His mother broke the silence.

"Sokka this is your new **Sister, **Katara."

She pulled away the covers to reveal two bright blue eyes staring up at him and as He leaned down to look at her better, Sokka gasped, coming to his first conclusion of the day: That he would be the best big brother ever to this Sister of his.

He felt the warmth and love coming from the bundle and smiled bending down to kiss her face as mother had done some many times.

His second conclusion came only seconds later when a small pudgy hand grabbed a hold of his wolf tail and pulled : Little sisters were a pain in the rump.

So far he was right on both counts.


End file.
